


Rainy Days and The Best Luck Ever

by fingersnapstothat



Series: Instagram and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Best Luck Ever, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Instagram Prompts 2016, Nurses, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: It's a quiet rainy day in New York, and everyone is literally inside or sleeping...except for one New York native that everyone strives to see.Lenox Hill Hospital's new nurse, Lucy, has incredible luck and gets to nurse her unexpected patient back to health. Prompt: "If someone were to write an AU for me where I'm a nurse and throw Sebastian in there somewhere, I'd love you forever and ever unconditionally"Basically that but with a lot more stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Instagram prompt, so I'm super excited to publish this.  
> @wiener.soldier on Instagram requested a nurse AU from any of her followers and I was like "I GOT THIS", she amazing and I love her and I hope she likes this!  
> Head over to my weird Instagram account @lowkeycryin and send me stuff!  
> Also this is unbeta'd so I apologize if there is any mistakes :D

It was a cold day in New York, but the streets were still bustling with life. Colorful umbrellas littered the streets with different colors and different people under them. Independent cafes were packed with your average hipsters, and the libraries were filled with the people who saw opportunities to curl up and read.

The hospitals were quiet too, except for a few ambulance ride ins with car drivers that has slide off the road, or were just plain idiots and decided to speed in the rain. Other than that, it had been one of the quietest days in the history for hospitals in New York City.

Lucy had rolled in at about 12:15 for her 8-hour shift at Lenox Hill Hospital off of 77th and Lexington Avenue. She waved hello to her fellow co-workers as they clocked out of their own shifts. She stopped off into the locker rooms and changed into her navy blue scrubs that had tiny Captain America shields on them, and pulled her light brown curly hair into a tight ponytail, loose curls had strayed and framed her face. She slipped off her maroon rainboots and put on her white sneakers and double knotted them.

Sighing to herself, Lucy walked down the corridor to reception and the emergency room desk to clock in (She was about 30 minutes early, but she wanted to clock out early too). Clocking in, she took the clipboard off the nurse’s desk and noted that she had four patients she had to check on every forty-five minutes. Lucy then opened open the desk drawer and pulled out her name tag, decorated with Captain America stickers, and turned on her pager that was in the pocket of her scrubs.

Lucy’s eyes were covered with someone’s hand, she shook her head and laughed. “Guess who?” A feminine voice said.

“Oh, I don’t know, the most _annoying_ receptionist on the entire planet?” Lucy snapped back sarcastically.

Her vision was restored and Lucy turned to see her best friend and co-worker Danbri, clothed in her own black scrubs with Black Widow symbols on them, was looking back at her smugly. “You know I was really hoping for a complement? Like ‘The _prettiest_ receptionist ever’? Or ‘the hottes-”

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbed her clipboard and walked around Danbri. “Okay, you can stop there.”

Danbri giggled and flipped her red hair, “You know it’s true though!” she sat in her chair and booted up her computer and logged in. “Oh, I did have something to tell you though.”

“What is it?” Lucy said shuffling through some papers.

  
“It’s a two parter, one, I bought you lunch because i know you never eat before a shift, two Sebastian Stan is back from Ireland so there is a ninety-nine percent chance that you might see him roaming the streets. Also do you like cherry coke?”

Lucy dropped her clipboard and jumped. “Holy hell, what?! Really?”

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about lunch. It’s just a bacon cheeseburger though.”

“That too, but Sebastian is back? So I can probably see him?”

“Well he’s been back for awhile now I think, like a week? He was just at a gala wearing this sweet ass velvet green suit last night. There’s pictures of him all over Tumblr.” Danbri declared.

Lucy groaned, “Ugh, I know I saw that damn suit. That man can rock any and everything. I’ll have to check my tumblr when I’m on break, but I’m so excited to walk around New York and sightsee. He went to Ireland right when I moved here...but what if...maybe stumble into him while I’m out sightseeing, then he catches me and we’ll fall in love, then-”

Danbri looked at Lucy sideways and sighed loudly, “Gurl, I’m about to chuck this computer at you. Go eat your lunch before Phil does, and then after our shifts we can talk about it. Oh and we can plan to go sightseeing together this weekend!” She smiled warmly and her piercing green eyes were gleaming with interest.

Lucy grinned back, picked up her clipboard, and set it on the counter of the receptionists desk. “That sounds amazing! I’ll be right back, I’m gonna eat lunch. Thanks again by the way for that.”

“No problem, Luce.”

Lucy walked back to the employees break room and opened the old silver fridge (the handle was about to come off but the hospital board wouldn’t pay to get a new one) and she saw a bag with her name on, and alongside it was a bottled cherry coke with her name with red letters on it. She sighed happily and grabbed them and set up her lunch at a table far off into the corner of the breakroom. She pulled out her phone while she munched on her fries, and she opened her tumblr app only to be bombarded with pictures of Sebastian Stan in a dark emerald velvet green suit.

“Good god.” Lucy muttered while she choked on a fry.

Lucy then scrolled down on her iPhone 6 and and continued to marvel over the actor. Putting her phone down, she finally dug into her Bacon Cheeseburger and drank her Cherry Coke. It was peaceful and quiet in the breakroom, until another co-worker of hers barged in while she was washing her hands.

“Oh hey Randi!”

Lucy rolled her eyes multiple times before she was greeted with the face of the dreaded Phil, a doctor at Lenox Hill no one really liked, but people put up with his ass because he was old and was on the hospital's board. Lucy didn’t know him that much, but she hated him because she had told him repeatedly to call her Lucy, but he either ignored her or forgot.

“Hello, Dr. Rogers, how’s your day so far?” Lucy replied in a stoic voice.

“Oh, well I amputated someone’s arm, so that was exciting!” Phil boasted.

Lucy flinched, grabbed a paper towel, and quickly dried her hands. “Well, um..hah, well alright! I’m go-going to go start my rounds.”

“Okay, Randi nice speaking to yo-” Phil was interrupted by his pager going off, his face fell and he looked back at Lucy. “We got a hit and run in the emergency room, I need you on staff alright?”

Lucy simply nodded and jogged out of the break room, down the corridor, past the receptionist desk (gaining a look from Danbri) and outside into the pouring rain, which was a lot more harsh and colder than when she came into the hospital. She muttered a curse and looked to see the whaling ambulance screeching to the curb. The two EMTs driving the ambulance shot straight out of the vehicle and opened the doors of the truck and pulled out the gurnee, Phil had come up behind Lucy and touched her shoulder.

“Go back in and prep the room alright? I’ll meet you in there, okay?” Phil said, shouting over the rain.

Lucy nodded and ran back and darted past Danbri’s desk again, Danbri caught her arm and looked at her with wide eyes.

  
“Danbri we got a hit and run, I gotta prep the room, whatever you need to say it can wait!” Lucy whisper-yelled.

Danbri gaped at Lucy and stuttered. “Luce, look the patient is-”

“I gotta go!” Lucy ran off to the emergency rooms, and started prepping a private one, she wasn’t sure about who this was but she was positive that this person was important.

_Maybe it's the mayor? Or the Governor? Man, I feel so **bad** for that hit and run driver…_

The moment she was done prepping the room, the doctor and one other nurse rolled in the patient. The other nurse, Natalie, a cocky blond dressed in eggshell scrubs with butterflies on them, transferred the patient from the gurnee to the bed and the doctor started talking note of the patient. He handed Natalie the new patient chart and Lucy was in charge of checking of anything wrong with him. Phil started the patient’s vitals.

Lucy paid no attention to the patient's appearance, but noticed it was a man with brown hair, so she noted that to Natalie to but that on his chart. His blood levels were fine, but he had large gashes over his arms and random pieces of glass and rocks in his collarbone and hands. She moved down and saw that he was wearing shorts (What person wears shorts in the rain? Lucy thought) and saw more deep cuts. One on his left leg so deep that she could almost see bone. Lucy gave Natalie and look of disgust and Natalie just shook her head.

“I swear some people are just assholes.” Natalie said while she checked the man’s eyes herself.

Phil just nodded, “Especially today. A man in shorts, in the rain, its his turn to cross the street and the asshole just can’t look away from his phone. It’s a shame. Luckily there’s some eyewitnesses that saw the jerks license plate.”

“Oh thank god, bastard will get what he deserves.” Lucy sighed in relief.

“Is he conscious?” Phil asked while he hooked up an IV to the man’s arm.

Natalie looked over and smiled a little. “Yeah, he’s just waking up.”

Lucy looked up only to feel her heart speeding past the normal and healthy speed. She was met with the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, grey-blue eyes that brightened for a moment, then dimmed and turned to an icy blue with just a hint of grey. The man’s dark brown hair moved a little when he sat his head up, and when he sat his head up she whined loudly that caught the doctor’s attention. Lucy just stared at him dumbly, thanking whatever God out there for this amazing opportunity this was. She also cursed God because...well he was in the hospital and hurt.

Phil broke her thoughts and nudged her, reminding her that she was a nurse and her dream guy needed help. “O-Oh, um, Se-sir? Are you okay? What hurts?”

The man whined again and frowned, his clefted chin more prominent. “Ev-Everything, ma’am...Lucy?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Don’t I know you?”

“I don’t think so, sir.”

“I’m sure I do...Instagram?”

“Uh…”

“Oh wait, you’re the Wiener Soldier!”

Lucy blushed and flinched, her co-workers slowly looked at her with confusion and slight smugness. She shook her head and chuckled a little.

“Haha, no I don’t think-”

“Yeah! You DMed me saying you love me and I said I love you back and you’re name is...Lucy?! Yeah! O-ow, shit. What happened? Where am I?”

“First of all, what’s your name, sir?” Natalie cut in.

“Uh, Stan- uh, I mean Sebastian Stan.”

Lucy felt herself dying inside. Slowly and painfully.

“How old are you?” Phil asked.

“I just turned thirty-four, my birthdate is August tenth, nineteen-eighty two.”

“Birth place?” Natalie asked.

“Constanta, Romania.”

“Do you know your height and weight, or have you checked them lately?’’ Natalie continued to question Sebastian.

“Yes, I just went to my doctor a few days ago. I’m 5’11 and I weigh 213 pounds.”

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat and it took everything in her to not cough.

He’s still beefy! She thought.

“Okay, I’m going to ask you a few more questions alright?” Natalie started, writing some stuff on the new patient form.

“Okay? But where am I? What happened?” Sebastian asked, reaching his right hand up to run through his wet brown hair.

“U-Um, you’re in triage? You’re at Lenox Hill Hospital, you were in a hit and run accident, sir. Right now we’re evaluating your injuries.” Lucy said carefully.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he looked around. “Oh fuck, did I do this? Wait I don’t even own a car? Was it the taxi driver?....Wait I didn’t haul a taxi over...I was walking? Holy hell, someone ran me over?! Are they okay...wait, they kept driving. Shit motherfuck, I’m so confused right now. My head hurts so bad. I just want pizza and a nap.”

The nurses and doctor looked at each other with knowing glances and then Natalie handed Phil the manilla folder and Lucy gave him the list of injuries. They both closed the door behind them to let the doctor to speak to Sebastian in privacy. Lucy headed to the employee’s breakroom again to wash her hands, she groaned so loudly she startled the male nurse that was taking a nap on te couch of the room..

Lucy shuffled her way over to Danbri’s desk and facedesked it. Danbri giggled and slapped her knee.

“You should have listened to me!” Danbri laughed.

“You should have just said it instead of making me wait!” Lucy muttered into the desk.

Danbri scoffed, “And not having you wait in anticipation? Not one chance.” She patted Lucy’s head and fixed her ponytail, Lucy just kept her forehead on the cool surface of her desk.

“He’s so hot in person, even when he’s covered in deep scratches, he is so damn hot. And I get to graciously give him a sponge bath…”

Danbri snorted and barked out a laugh so loud the old man walking with the an IV strolling station shot them a dirty look, Lucy picked her face up off the desk to see him shooting her a death look. “Sorry sir!” she yelled, then shoved Danbri a little. “Dude, shush!”

Danbri wiped her tears and held her stomach. “Man that was great. Good luck with that, Luce.”

Lucy just sighed, then checked her clipboard and added Sebastian to her list of rounds she had to make that day.

~                  ~                     *                     ~                      ~

  
Lucy had made her rounds, and evidently the old man who shot her and Danbri a look earlier was her patient that day. And boy, he was a jerk. He buzzed for her four times on ‘accident’ and when he said he didn’t, he came up with stupid excuses as why he did, one them included a deer in headlights look saying that he thought it was the telephone.

Lucy took a short 15 minute break with Danbri outside, with Twixes and Cherry Cokes in hand, and basically were freaking about the mere fact that the Sebastian Stan was in their hospital. But five minutes later were hit with the fact that he got hit by a car.

“God who the hell would do that!?” Danbri yelled out into the cool rain.

“An asshole that’s who!” Lucy screamed herself, moving her umbrella so it would still cover her head.

Danbri turned and looked at Lucy and grabbed her by her shoulders, her umbrella held in her armpit so it was still halfway covering her. “You know what this mean right? You have to get him to fall in love with him! Or at least make a move!”

Lucy just stared back her blankly, “Danbri, you know he’s in the hospital.”

“Yes! Exactly, this is your chance! Let him sweep you off your feet and carry you off to his sweet ass expensive apartment, penthouse or whatever.”

“What? No! He can’t even walk right now!”

“Good lord, Luce, stop taking everything I’m saying seriously! It’s a metaphor, but I have an idea, let's go back inside.” Danbri exclaimed as she pulled her friend back inside.

“I swear when you get excited you sound like a drunk monkey for some reason.”

“Rude.”

  


~                  ~                     *                     ~                      ~

  


“Hold still.”

“Ow! That hurts what are you doing?”

“Shush and let me do my thing.”

Danbri and Lucy were in the employee's girls restroom, the dim yellow lighting and oak wood walls wasn’t very inviting, but Danbri had stationed Lucy at the top of the sink’s counter and pulled out all of her make-up out of her giant ass purse.

“Is this necessary?” Lucy muttered between her puckered lips while Danbri applied a lip plumper lip gloss, “Ack, shit, this stuff is spicy! What is it?”

Danbri closed the light pink lip gloss and looked at the ingredients, “Uhhh, cinnamon, menthol, and...hot pepper…!? Yikes, okay wipe some of that off but not too much. Now close your eyes, I’m putting on eye make-up on you next.”

Lucy complied and closed her eyes, she giggled when Danbri started to put on eyeshadow, then she had to contain those giggles so her friend wouldn’t mess up on the black eyeliner she was applying.

“Okay, open your eyes and look in the mirror.” Danbri announced.

Lucy turned and looked into the mirror and chuckled. Her pale face was now bright with a slight blush to her cheeks, the eyeshadow was a light and subtle, not to overwhelming. The eyeliner was perfectly winged and wasn’t too heavy. Lucy smiled and then untied her ponytail, and redid it so her hair was now in a loose bun, and tiny curls hung in front of her face adding a dramatic look.

“Holy crap girl, you look hot.” Danbri said, astonished

“Well thank you.” Lucy replied, hopping off the counter.

Right as she did, Lucy’s and Danbri’s pagers went off reminding them that their lunch break was over, and it was time to go back to their shifts. Lucy smiled giddily and she walked out of the restroom with her friend, Danbri sat at her desk and started answering phones and scheduling appointments with patients. Lucy started her rounds again and got a few compliments from her patients. The old cranky man even gave her an approving nod and told her to “Go get that man or woman!”, gaining a salute from Lucy. Finally, she stopped in front of Sebastian’s private room and sighed. Heavily. She didn’t feel her social anxiety earlier, so why did she feel it now? Well...maybe because she was nursing mode, and her body goes into fight or flight mode. But now Sebastian was okay, he was all stitched up and on meds while the police were investigating his case.

_Oh god this is so messed, and now I’m about to hit on this guy. Oh god, you got this Lucy, you look good, you are amazing at your job, and if this goes anywhere then...YOU’RE THE FANGIRL EVERYONE WISHES THEY COULD BE!_

Lucy gave herself a high five, and in the process dropped the manila folder containing all of Sebastian’s records. She rolled her eyes and picked them up then mentally prepared herself. She swung open the door too hard and caught the attention of Sebastian himself, she blushed and walked in as normal as she could (which was not normal, she looked like she was doing the drunk line walking test) and she waved. Waved?

“Hi-erm, Hell...ur? I’m Monica, I mean I’m Lucy! I’m not Monica!” Lucy started laughing, “Okay, I’m gonna shut up now.”

Sebastian stared at her for a moment before this grey blue eyes (the beautiful eyes ever to be created) crinkled in that signature way and his laugh filled the sterile hospital room. He held his stomach and kept laughing. Lucy soon joined in and they were both wheezing in about five minutes.

“Oh god, that was adorable and goofy.” Sebastian wheezed.

Lucy dabbed her eyes carefully, “Yeah, uh, sorry I’m an awkward noodle.”

Sebastian gave her a funny look and raised an eyebrow. “I-Is that a me-me?”

Lucy stared at him for a moment before thinking: Oh god this man is so innocent.

“Sure, Mr. Stan, it’s a me-me.”

Sebastian chuckled and little and ran his left hand through his short dark brown hair. “Please, call me Seb, Lucy.”

Lucy had died a little when he called her by her name, her heart speed up a little and she kept what was left of her composure and nodded. “Alright...Seb, well apparently the doctor decided to keep you in your...wet clothes, so I’m here to change you into your hospital gown.”

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and frowned. “But, I feel better? I can’t leave?”

“Dr. Rogers requests for you to stay the night, he’s worried that you have a concussion and he wants to observe it.” Lucy said while she walked over to the sink and bent down to find a hospital gown his size.

“His name is Dr. Rogers?

“It’s Phil Rogers, but yeah.”

“That’s pretty funny.”

Lucy stood back up and set the hospital gown down on the eggshell blankets. Lucy had to think about that for a moment before she put two and two together and her face lit up. “Oh yeah! Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers! Ugh, I’m so pissed I didn’t piece that together sooner!”

Sebastian grabbed the hospital gown and laughed, “It took me like five seconds! How, Lucy, how?!”  
She grinned at him, then her face fell. Sebastian took off his shirt and- Oh Jesus Christ was that man ripped and glistening, even though he had some scratches from the accident, he was still beautiful and glorious...and Lucy was staring. At this moment though she didn’t care. He was so good looking. His arms were literally the size of her head and his abs we basically inviting her to touch them and-

“Like what you see Wiener Soldier?” Sebastian cleared his throat, interrupting Lucy’s thoughts.

Lucy’s face turned a bright pink and she looked away, tucking a stray strand of curls behind her ear. “Oh god, I can’t believe you recognize me from that.”

“I always recognize my friends.”

“Friends? I’m a fan, I don’t know you personally, Mr- Seb.”

Sebastian smirked (a little deviously) and slipped on the hospital gown over his chest and tossed his sopping wet black t-shirt on the hospital floor. Then he stood up quickly and shoved his shoes, socks and then shorts off, tossing them next to the shirt. Lucy almost jumped the man; the nerve he had to do that in front of her. He knew who she was, obviously Sebastian must know she wants to climb this man like a damn tree. Seb looked at her curiously and smiled again. “Would you like to...I don’t know? Become friends?”

Lucy didn’t even think twice, and pulled a chair from the corner of the room up to his bed, but Seb grabbed her hand and patted to a open spot on the bed. “Sit here.” She muttered.

Lucy complied and sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. Sebastian looked back at her and smiled at her warmly. “So what would you like to know?” He said softly.

She looked back him and beamed. “Everything.”

~                  ~                     *                     ~                       ~

  
An hour and a half went by and the two were laughing constantly, Sebastian had to take a breather because his stomach couldn’t handle it. Sebastian had told Lucy about the start of his career, and filming Civil War and most recently We Have Always Lived In The Castle. He talked about his experiences at cons, his friends (fans) his close friends and cast mates (basically Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie). Lucy had told him about moving from Austin to New York, her nursing school experience and really cringey experiences in high school, The two were already fast friends.

Lucy got paged by one of her patients though and had to go attend to them, gaining a frown from Seb, but within twenty minutes of giving the old cranky man a sponge bath (He had asked about the guy or girl she was impressing and he approved of the actor, saying he liked the Captain America movies.) The cranky old guy was now the Cool Amazing Old Guy that she had wanted as a grandpa. After she had finished that she checked in with Phil and Danbri, Danbri giving her another pep talk, and went back to Seb’s room to find him fast asleep.

“Aw, I didn’t mean to tucker you out, Seb.” Lucy said. She walked over to him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and smiled adoringly at him. Her face turned to confusion when something grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the hospital bed. She shrieked and looked up to see Sebastian staring at her, his eyes dilated and heavy lidded.

“You’re adorable you know that right?” Seb asked, stroking her cheek.

“If you were anyone else I would have punched you in the balls by now.” Lucy retorted in a sarcastic tone.

Sebastian chuckled and tucked his face into her shoulder. “Good to know.”

Lucy ran a hand through his hair, gaining a shudder from Seb, and a hitch in his hips. “Well aren’t you eager?” She snickered.

“Don’t judge me, I’m having a rough day.”

“Indeed you did, Mr. Stan. What can we do to fix that?”

“Bed activities?”

“What kind?”

“Sleepy cuddles?”

Lucy giggled and nodded. “Of course. Buy my shift ends in an hour or two.”

That gained a groan from Sebastian, “Ugh, am I gonna get a mean nurse then? Because I will run away to your apartment and fall asleep on your couch...and eat all your food.”

“Seb-”

“I don’t care if you don’t want me there, I’ll buy you coffee and pizza. That kinda covers rent...right?” Seb said as he rolled over to face Lucy, their lips inches apart. Lucy’s face heated up and she looked straight into his eyes.

“Is this a dream?” She whispered.

“God, I hope not. I...I really like you. I mean this sounds crazy from a dorky famous guy that just got hit by a car in the pouring rain, but seriously, Lucy, you’re amazing. You’re crazy witty and funny, your gorgeous and smart. Plus I love your southern accent. I just...I just like you and I’d love to see where this goes.” He said, Lucy noticed his perfect pink lips moving and the words he was saying. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily.

“I am dreaming, or either I’m dead. I’m dead and God is letting me live my dream.” Lucy said in between the sigh.

Seb flicked her nose, “Still here, sweetheart.”

Lucy opened up her eyes again to meet Sebastian’s grey blue eyes, this moment more grey than blue, and he stared back at her. Her own icy blue eyes gleaming and looking back at him. A slight blush kept across his cheeks and his lips curved into a small smile. His arms slid across Lucy’s waist and pulled her even closer, causing her to gasp and Seb finally took his opportunity and kissed her. His eyes shut as soon as their lips touched and Lucy just stared at his close lids, when she relaxed she closed her own and grabbed onto his hospital gown pulling him even closer if possible. Soon her was on top of her again, his left hand taking out her ponytail and entwining his hands in her curly hair, and the other gripping her hip. Lucy wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulled him in more, Seb parted his mouth slightly and moaned.

Right when Lucy was about to do the same she heard the Phil outside Seb’s hospital room talking to another nurse. She pushed Sebastian away and looked for her hair tie and put her hair into a messy bun. Sebastian gave her a funny look, Lucy just waved him off and sat him back into the bed, fixed his gown and hair, and pulled the blanket over him.

“What’s wrong, mândră?” Sebastian grunted while fixing the covers.

At that moment Lucy melted into a puddle of happiness, she had no idea she had a language kink, but hot damn, that man was hot already but that Romanian accent had her dying. She had to remember that her boss was right outside and she was making out with the Sebastian Stan just seconds before, so she chose to keep her goddamn panties on (which she was so glad she she wore the black ones instead of the ratty old Spider-Man pair). Lucy whipped around and found that dreaded manila folder she had to carry everywhere and picked it up and stood like she was asking Seb a really important question. Seb just stared at her with confusion then heard the door open, he got the hint and start saying something that wasn’t relevant to what they we just doing.

“So, um, my ankle hurts a little but it's feeling better miss.” Sebastian said between clearing his throat.

“Can you tell me where?” Lucy asked.

Sebastian subtly winked at her and smirked, “I’ll do you one better and show you.”  
That gained a squeak from Lucy and a deep scarlet blush crept from her neck to her face. Sebastian stared with awe and his tiny smirk beamed to a full blown grin. The doctor approached them and smile, luckily he didn’t look at Lucy.

“Hello Mr. Stan, how are you feeling?” Phil asked while a nurse, Lucy didn’t know, handed him a clipboard.

“Um, as I was saying to Lucy, my ankle hurts a little- okay now it’s throbbing now.” Seb winced.

Lucy cleared her throat and leaned in towards Sebastian and whispered, “I might have stepped on it while I was stumbling off the bed.”

Seb chuckled quietly while Phil was talking to the other nurse, “Battle scars, draga mea, battle scars.”

I’m dead and this is my happy place. Lucy hummed to herself.

“Well, Mr. Stan, Lucy’s shift is over so I’m introducing you to our new nurse, Victoria. She’s gonna wrap your ankle up. You sprained your ankle pretty badly so we’re gonna wrap it up plus you have a concussion that could worsen if not watched over. Soooooo....we're gonna keep you here for the night. The police caught the driver that hit you so they’re gonna come in an hour or so to speak with you.”

Lucy frowned ignoring everything else Phil had said, “But my shift doesn’t end for another forty-five minutes.”

Phil smiled, “Victoria clocked in early and we haven't gotten any emergencies in the triage, so you’re free to go!”

 _This is hell, I’m living again and thIS IS HELL!_ Lucy screamed in her own head.

“Trebuie să fie mișto de mine, omule pofteste.” Sebastian muttered in Romanian.

Sebastian glanced at Lucy and smiled warmly, but there a glimmer of sadness...and something else Lucy couldn’t put a finger on. But she smiled back and opened her mouth like she was about to say something. She started walking away to exit the room and turned around to face Sebastian again (WHO LOOKED LIKE A PUPPY THAT GOT KICKED).

Lucy pouted and kept her composure. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Stan.”

“Luce, I told you, it’s Seb.” He grinned and gave her a tiny salute.

Lucy walked out his room and sighed and leaned against the door. The Cool Awesome Old Guy, his real name is Frank but he deserved a cooler name, saw Lucy and shook his head and kept walking in the direction he was headed towards.

Lucy shook her head and trudged her way to Danbri’s desk to find a different receptionist there, so she turned on her heel and walked to the staff locker room to see Danbri shrugging on her black raincoat.

“Oh hey! Did Phil let you off early too?” The redhead questioned.

Lucy walked up to her and gave her a bear hug.

“Yep, right in the middle of me and Sebastian kissing, then bam, I’m shoved out of his room without his number or any contact info.” Lucy mumbled into her shoulder.

Danbri frowned and groaned, “Oh sweetie…”

Lucy pulled away from her friend, opened her locker and pulled out her clothes. She then started shrugging off her scrubs and put back on her white thermal, favorite maroon fringe-poncho, and then faux leather pants. Lucy then looked over at Danbri to see her viciously typing on her phone, Lucy put on her rainboots and grabbed her blue messenger bag and crossed it over her body.

“Bri, whatcha doin’?” Lucy pondered.

Danbri never looked up from her phone, “I’m askin’ Nancy, the receptionist who takes over the desk after my shift, to ge Sebastian’s cell phone but she’s all like ‘Oh it's against the rules’ like seriously Nancy, you fucked TJ the male nurse in the broom closet last year during the holiday party.”

Lucy flinched and frowned, “Jesus, really?”

“Yup, she’s the hospital’s resident homewrecker, but ayy, no one says anything.”

Lucy laughed, “C’mon, let’s go get some pizza or something.”

Danbri frowned. “But-”

“Look, it was just my lucky day okay? Let’s just drop it. It wasn’t meant to be.” Lucy said, waving her off.

Danbri scowled, but she knew better to fight with her best friend and just agreed. The opened the exit door and both cursed at the same time, then whipped out their umbrellas, heading down the street to go get themselves some dinner.

~                  ~                     *                     ~                       ~

“Hamilton is amazing!”  
“I fell asleep.”

“You’re stupid!”

Danbri smacked Lucy hard in the ribs while Lucy was laughing (cackling), the two just attended a showing of Hamilton down on Broadway that they had been saving up for. It had been two months since the “Mission Kiss Seb Dork Stan” had taken place. Or at least that what Danbri said. Lucy kind of forgot about it and happily moved on with her life. (But she would never ever admit to Danbri that she had *ahem* interesting *ahem* dreams about Sebastian). September had came and left and the days moved faster, November had finally came and the cold returned. Now the two were walking back to Danbri’s apartment to binge watch Luke Cage on Netflix and eat ice cream like weirdos. Danbri tugged Lucy closer to her side when they walked past a creepy alleyway and two men walked past them catcalling to them.  
  
“Ugh, Danbri you know I have my keys in my knuckles right?” Lucy groaned rolling her eyes.

“Ugh, Luce, you know I’m trained in nine styles of fighting right?” Danbri retorted.

Lucy skipped ahead and giggled. “Man, I love fall. We should go ice skating!”

“You know it’s ten o’clock right?”

“It’s only nine pm in Texas.”

Danbri laughed out loud and shrugged. “Sure, fine, whatever. You and Texas I swea- Oh Luce, turn around!”

“Huh-?!” Lucy turned around too late to run into a...wall? No...a person? Lucy backed away and fixed the scarf around her neck and to apologize, laugh then walk away (the normal routine) but when she saw who the person was she gasped.

 _Sebastian fucking Stan, here on 5th and Broadway. Lookin’ like fucking TJ Hammond. Good lord._  
Lucy cursed to herself.

Danbri shuffled next to Lucy and started to apologize for her friend then gasped herself, “Oh my lawd.”

Sebastian looked at the two of them and gave them his famous blinding smile. “I’m sorry...oh hey! Lucy!”

“Hey Se- Oh, well okay.” She muttered, already being shoved back into his chest by being bear hugged by him. “It’s nice to see you, I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“You look...stunning. Wow…” Seb stuttered.

Danbri just stared at the two then out stretched her hand to Sebastian. “Hello, I’m Danbri, Lucy’s emotional guardian and physical bodyguard. Glad to see that you’re all healed and glowing like a damn Greek God.”

Seb looked at her with a twisted face then a bright grin, he took her hand and shook it firmly. “Hello, I’m Sebastian, and thanks...I...uh...also like Lucy?”

“Hmm, okay. Well she was your nurse, so you know if you hurt her she can chase you with needles and three out of every five people are afraid of said needles. Are you one of those three?” Lucy was just behind Sebastian giving her a cut-throat motion.

“Sadly I am.” He replied.

Danbri nodded her head with thought, “Alright, well at least we got one weakness down. If you hurt her I will chase you with needles.”

“I don’t plan to hurt her, but doubtedly noted...ma’am? Should I call you Danbri or…?” Seb questioned, run a hand through his now shorter brown hair.

“Danbri is fine. Well, Luce, you can meet me back at my apartment. Or I will just see you at work tomorrow?” Danbri announced as she walked around Sebastian.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made him wince and mutter, “Iisus Hristos”

Lucy felt her eyes bugging out of her head and watched as Danbri stalked off happily. “Uh, well hello?”

“Buna, draga mea.” Seb chuckled, he looked down at Lucy and shook his head. “I swear when I’m around you I slip into my native tongue.”

Lucy looked back at him with awe. “What does ‘buna draga mea’ mean?”

“Wow, you said that exceptionally well. It means ‘Hello my dear’. I could teach you?”

“I’d like that.” Lucy replied, a little too quickly.

“Maybe after our first date?” Seb said cautiously.

Lucy cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, were you serious? Like all the stuff that you said at the hospital?”

Sebastian looked at her closely, grabbed her by her shoulders, and kissed her. Lucy made a weird squeak sound then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Sebastian moved his hands to the small of her back and the other to her waist and tugged her closer. Lucy’s heart skipped a beat and she did something she thought could only happen in her dreams, she shoved her hands into the pockets of Seb’s jeans gaining a tiny whimper from him. Right when she was about to squeeze his ass (or faint...probably faint), Sebastian pulled his mouth away and leaned his forehead against her’s.

“Holy crap, care a fost uimitor.” Sebastian whispered against her lips.

“I have never been kissed like that in my entire life, holy shit.” Lucy sighed dreamily.

“So about that date?” Seb asked while he entwined his fingers with hers.

“I know a late night dinner about three blocks from here?” Lucy replied.

“Perfect... _Wiener Soldier._ ” Sebastian nodded.

Lucy shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Did I ruin the moment?"

"A little bit, but I forgive you because you're an adorable lil' me-me."

"Again with the me-me's"

The two set off in a fit of laughter down late, bright and bustling streets of New York City, their hands entwined and the lips touching nonstop until they reached the twenty-four hour diner. The rest of their night filled with tons of sleepy cuddles and text messages from Danbri telling her she had “The Best Luck Ever”.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian translations:
> 
> mândră: sweetheart, beauty
> 
> draga mea: My dear
> 
> Trebuie să fie mișto de mine, omule pofteste: You've got to be shitting me, c'mon man.
> 
> Iisus Hristos: Jesus Christ
> 
> Buna draga mea: Hello my dear
> 
> care a fost uimitor: that was amazing


End file.
